


So Completely You, in the Best Way Possible

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, random fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Sidon knows for a fact that Link tends to do the more mundane things in an almost unnecessarily extreme way. However, when he stumbles across his pearl throwing bombs into a river, he's utterly confused as to what Link could possibly be doing.





	So Completely You, in the Best Way Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winter Sidlink Week! It was mega late since this was the first day prompt but uhhhh ye  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

The hint of sunflower yellow in the distance indicated that the person standing on the shoreline was possibly Link. The sound of muffled explosions that rung throughout the lazy afternoon air confirmed, without a hint of doubt, that it was definitely Link. Not that Sidon needed any kind of hint as he could detect his beloved from scent alone. However, he was certain that if it were anyone else, those two things combined would be an excellent indicator of just who it was. 

Carefully making his way down to the river, eyes focused on the small Hylian in front of him, Sidon wondered just what on earth he was doing. From what he could see, Link was simply conjuring those odd, glowing blue bombs that Sidon was still not one hundred percent how they worked or where they came from, and throwing them into the river. Often, he immediately detonated them, sending up a huge splash of water that rippled along the surface. Other times, he would wait for several moments or even minutes then, in a dramatic flair of thrusting his Sheikah Slate forward as though fending off some invisible force, would set them off. 

Was he practicing? Trying to get better at throwing them? Link had once told him that shortly after he had awakened after his 100 year slumber, those bombs had saved his life more times than he could count. Since the only weapons he could find were weak and liable to break often, and he had inefficient armor that was really nothing more than an old shirt, Link had relied on the bombs to take down monsters that, at the time, had been too tough to handle but, as far as Sidon knew, that had been a while ago. He was pretty sure Link no longer needed to rely on such a technique. Though, perhaps, there was a monster he had stumbled across that could only be taken down with bombs. That would explain needing to get better at aiming and throwing. 

Though, to his eyes, it didn’t look like Link was being very successful. He didn’t want to judge Link’s throwing skills but there was no form, no control of strength, no real planning of where the bombs were going to go. It just looked like he was throwing them without really caring where they went. Stopping just a few paces behind him, Sidon placed a hand on his hips, cocked his head and just watched for a few moments as Link conjured a bomb out of nowhere, held it high over his head then threw it into the water before exploding it just moments later. 

“What are you doing, Link?” Sidon asked, half confused, half amused. 

Link jumped a little. Obviously, he had been so enthralled in...whatever it was that he was doing that he hadn’t heard or sensed Sidon’s approach. Turning, he looked up at Sidon and offered up a big, sunny smile that immediately sent Sidon’s heart fluttering. Momentarily forgetting about the whole bombing innocent water thing, Sidon quickly closed the small distance between them, reached up to cup Link’s wet, sandy cheeks and leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips. With a soft, pleased exhale of air through his nose, Link pushed up into him, eyes sliding closed, covering the backs of his hands with his own. It was a little gritty with the sand, and tasted slightly of salt but not that any of that bothered him. Link’s lips could be covered in chuchu slime, and he’d still happily kiss him. 

“So, what exactly are you doing?” Sidon asked, leaning back a little, stroking the pad of his thumb over the curve of Link’s cheek. 

“Fishing.” Link responded, slowly opening up his eyes as he leaned into the touch, snuggling into the palm of Sidon’s hand.

“What? Fishing?”

Link nodded, “Yeah, I don’t have a fishing rod, spearing them or using arrows takes too long so I just use my bombs.”

Sidon blinked then lifted his head to look over Link’s. Sure enough, he could see around ten colorful fish floating belly side up in the water. So that was what he had been doing. Fishing. He stared blankly at them for several moments then laughter came roaring out of his throat. Bending over from the force of the guffaws, he placed his hands on his knees to keep himself upright and practically howled with laughter. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he coughed, gasped and laughed even more. 

“What? Why are you laughing?” Link said, sounding a little bit offended. 

“That’s-“ Sidon gasped, reaching up to wipe the tears eye. He finally managed to straighten back up, a wide smile plastered on his face, “It’s just so completely you. That’s all.”

Link frowned up at him, clearly not understanding, “It makes it easier. I can get a bunch of fish in a much shorter time than I could with a spear or arrows.”

Shaking his head, Sidon chuckled, “I’m not making fun or laughing at you. It is a very clever way of fishing, and I understand why you use this method.”

“Then, why are you laughing?” Link asked, still looking confused. “What’s so funny about it?”

Knowing that he would never really be able to explain it to him, Sidon instead just leaned down to give him another kiss. How could he explain that it was hilarious because it was so unexpected but yet, completely expected? That this kind of action screamed Link to such an extent that it was nearly farcical. Not that he couldn’t understand his beloved’s reasonings. Without a doubt, it was a much quicker, easier way to get fishing done. Of course, it was also a ridiculous, dangerous, and absurdly extreme method but one thing Link absolutely excelled in, it was finding the most stupidly dangerous way to do something and doing it wholeheartedly.

It was just so completely him, such a perfect representation of his beloved that he couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“You really are just incredible, Link.” Sidon breathed, nuzzling gently against the line of his jaw, placing little kisses here and there.

“I still don’t get it.” Link replied flatly, and when Sidon glanced up, he found that he had stuck his lip out in a slight, adorable pout. 

Sidon just chuckled in response, and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Link’s nose, “Just know that I love you. Every piece, fiber and bit of you, I absolutely adore.” He reached down to take Link’s hand in his own then brought it to his lips so he could gently kiss the scarred, calloused knuckles. 

“I love you, too.” Link replied softly, a delicate tinge of pink dying his tanned cheeks. His blue eyes had dropped down to the ground. The tips of his ears sprouting out of his yellow hair were a darker shade of pink and, at that moment, Sidon wanted nothing more than to take them in-between his teeth. Somehow, he managed to resist. Instead, he continued to lightly cover Link’s hand in small, soft kisses. He was so cute, so incredibly cute. 

“I’m glad, Link. Now, should I go retrieve the fish that you have procured for yourself?”

“I’ll do it.” Very slowly removing his hand from Sidon’s grasp, as though he didn’t want to break the physical contact, Link, with his head still down, padded over to the river, jumped in and quickly swam over to where the mass of dead fishes floated aimlessly. He quickly gathered them up before making his way back to the shore. Sidon sat down before the waterline, reaching out to take the fish Link handed off. They were startlingly still intact, which seemed odd for an explosion death. 

“Do you want to eat with me?” Link asked, tugging off his wet shirt with a grimace. 

“Of course. Do you even need to ask?” Sidon teased gently, letting his eyes roam appreciatively over Link’s bared chest, stomach and back. There were so many scars, so many remainders of survival and chaos. Each one he knew intimately, having traced every inch with his fingers, his eyes, his tongue. If someone were to ask, he could probably paint a map of Link’s scars from memory alone. 

“Let me get a fire going, then.” Link started to move away but stopped when Sidon lightly grabbed hold of his arm. 

He turned to give Sidon an inquisitive look, one blonde brow quirking, which the Zora Prince returned with a small smile, “It can wait. Until then,” he yanked Link down into his lap, then squeezed him in a tight embrace, “how about you let me eat you?”

Link flushed a dark shade of red, eyes widening in surprise then laughed loudly - a wonderful, clear, ringing laugh that filled up the still afternoon air, startling a nearby flock of birds. Sidon felt his grin getting even larger, warmth spreading throughout his chest. He wasn’t too sure what Link was laughing at but also really didn’t care. It was always a pleasant occasion to hear him do so, regardless of reason, and he supposed it was payback for earlier. 

“The fish will rot!” Link said between peals of laughter, though he made no attempt to untangle himself from Sidon’s hold. Rather, he snuggled even closer, practically burying his face into Sidon’s chest, arms looping around his midsection to anchor them closely together. 

“They won’t. Not in such a short amount of time but if they do, I’ll catch you some new ones. Or,” Sidon gently slipped a finger underneath Link’s chin and raised his head up so their eyes met, “you could show me, in-depth, how you fish with those bombs. I will gladly be your student.”

“You get a bomb, find the fish and throw it to where the fish are. Then, you make it go boom. It’s not hard.” 

“To you.” Sidon replied knowingly, slipping his fingers up into the fine, silken threads of Link’s yellow hair, “But to a amateur like me, it seems like a precise craft that needs to be respected.”

Link laughed loudly once more, his entire face scrunching up into a big grin. Mirth danced in his vibrant blue eyes. Pushing himself up to his knees, he lightly kissed the corner of Sidon’s mouth, and said, “We’re not wasting food. Dinner first, anything else comes later.”

Now, it was Sidon’s time to pout, which only made Link laugh again as he quickly untangled himself. Thoroughly hesitating, not really willing to let go of his beloved’s warmth, Sidon continued to pout until Link was fully detached from him. Giggling underneath his breath, Link held out a hand, helped Sidon to his feet, offered up a bright smile before turning to get the fire ready further up the shore. Struggling and failing to keep a grin off his own face, Sidon set about gathering up the fish that had been discarded in the near intimate encounter. He did actually want to try Link’s way of fishing - it was so ridiculous that he just had to give it a try but he supposed that could come after he’s had his fill of both fish and Link.


End file.
